


Injuries and Comfort

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [20]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: A little fluff drabble piece about Ollie's injury and how the family (mainly Sammy) keeps him happy.
Relationships: Rory Burns/Ollie Pope, Sam Curran & Ollie Pope
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Injuries and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingOfNewYork1899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfNewYork1899/gifts).



> @KingOfNewYork1899, I hope this is good for you. I did skip the surgery because I know nothing about shoulder surgery and I didn't want to ruin it. I had a lot of fun writing this, sorry it's so late.

Ollie groaned loudly, hitting the floor with a painful thud. His shoulder felt like it was tearing as he slid along the ground, the ball hitting the boundary moments before he collied as well. Tears welled in his eyes as Woody ran over from the sidelines, helping him off the floor and quickly leading him into the dressing room and away from the cameras. 

"Ollie," Sammy shouted, rushing up to the pair as they made it to the stairs. He replaced Mark, allowing the ginger to rest his weight heavily against him and smiling nervously at the pacer, "I've got him, Marky, you need to get on the field now. Let the others know he's okay and we've got him, please?" 

Mark nodded, waiting for a moment to make sure the youngsters would be okay before turning around and running back to the field. "Are you alright, Olster?" Sammy murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Ollie's uninjured shoulder as they slowly made their way up the stairs. 

"I think it's the same as last time," Ollie replied, his voice thick with pain as tears slipped unwanted out of his eyes, "it's so fucking painful, Sammy." Sammy cooed soothingly, helping Ollie into the dressing room and over to the physio. "Stay please?" Ollie begged as Sammy stepped away to make room for Saxby. 

Sammy nodded softly, cooing again as he sat next to Ollie on the bed, letting the ginger curl up against him as Mark started prodding his shoulder gently. Ollie whimpered, shying away from the touch, his eyes wide and pitiful. "Sorry lad," Saxby spoke, his voice soft and warm, "I know it hurts but I've gotta check you out quickly." Ollie nodded, allowing the man to continue his assessment while tears poured down his cheek. 

"Okay, it's definitely dislocated and it will probably need surgery," Saxby announced a few minutes later causing Ollie to whine loudly, "I know that sucks but we don't have any cricket until Sri Lanka in the winter so all you have to think about is getting better. Ali will be down soon to take you two to the hospital." Mark handed Ollie a juice-box and a couple of painkillers, smiling sympathetically when Ollie whimpered as he sat up to take them, his shoulder jarring at the movement. 

"Daddy will be here soon," Sammy repeated, pressing soft kisses to Ollie's forehead as he softly raked a hand through his hair. 

\--

Ali slipped into the dressing room, a worried expression on his face although it softened slightly when he saw Sammy awkwardly cradling Ollie close, murmuring soothing phrases in his ear as both babies looked around with wide pained eyes. "Hey baby," Ali spoke, his voice calm and a warm smile on his face when they both looked across at him in worry, "we're gonna go to the hospital now and they're going to fix you all up okay." 

"It hurts, daddy," Ollie chocked out and the ex-player sighed softly. Ollie only called Ali 'daddy' when something was wrong, he preferred to stick to 'dad' unless he needed the extra comfort and couldn't work out how to ask for it. 

Ali helped the ginger off the massage bed, allowing him to lean against him while Sammy flitted around them nervously. "It's alright, baby, the doctors will know how to fix it."

Ollie stayed silent, only speaking when they were finally in the car, the two babies curled up in the back while Ali slipped into the driver's seat. "What if they can't fix it, daddy?" Ollie asked, his voice worried, "what if I can't play cricket for a while?" 

"Then you take a bit of time away from cricket," Ali reassured, "just until you're better. You're only twenty-two, you've got so many years to continue playing cricket for England, you're not going to lose your place because of an injury." Ollie sniffled, burying closer to Sammy, refusing to look at Ali as the car fell into silence. 

\--

Sammy and Ali were sat in the waiting room, the blonde curled into Ali's hold, chewing his lip nervously while they waited for Ollie to return. "He'll be alright won't he, daddy?" 

"He'll be fine, bubba," Ali assured, brushing his hand softly down Sammy's back and sighing softly when the blonde looked up at him with wide wet eyes. "He's probably going to need surgery again and he'll probably be sore and upset for a bit after but you can cuddle with him on the sofa and eat ice cream and everything will be fine." 

Sammy sniffled again, shaking his head before burying it in Ali's neck, "but what if something goes wrong in the surgery, I can't lose him, daddy, he's my Ollie." 

"Oh bub," Ali breathed out, "nothing is going to go wrong. He'll go to a specialist sports centre and they'll do everything perfectly. If they don't they know I'll set your papa on them and they don't want that." Sammy giggled slightly at the threat, settling down and waiting for Ollie to return. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ollie was brought back by their family doctor, a thick purple sling supporting his arm. Ali breathed out a sigh of relief when he could see Ollie had stopped actively crying, his eyes wet but the tears had stopped, obviously the doctors had given him some stronger painkillers.

"He's going to need surgery to fix this and then it will be a four-month recovery before he can go back to light training. He's booked in at Fortius Surgical Centre at two-thirty in a weeks time, we'll send him home with some morphine and as long as you give him that and make sure his arm stays in the support his pain should be manageable until then."

Ali listened intently as the doctor spoke whereas Ollie simply curled into Sammy's hold, listening as the blonde distracted him with some crazy story. "How much morphine does he need and when?" 

"Seven and a half millimetres, four times a day for the next week," the doctor replied, "the surgical team will give him some different painkillers after the surgery. The morphine will probably make him drowsy and can sometimes make patients feel quite nauseous so we recommend taking it with some food even if it's something small. If he ends up having difficulty breathing, extreme muscles stiffness, or any seizures call an ambulance immediately. They only happen in one out of every hundred people but just keep an out for the first couple of days."

Ali nodded, drawing out his phone and noting everything down before taking the medication from the doctor. "Thank you so much," Ali gushed, "if that's everything, can I take them home?" 

"Of course," the doctor spoke, "I hope you feel better soon, Ollie. It was nice to see you as well Sammy, I'm glad you've not eaten any peanuts this time." Sammy blushed at the teasing, helping Ollie stand up before hiding slightly behind Ali. 

"Come on, babies, we can go home," Ali stepped in, brushing Sammy's hair back soothingly before the blonde could get too worked up about the doctor's words. The trio left the hospital, making it back to the car where Ali helped Ollie into the back, letting the ginger curl back up with Sammy. 

* * * * *

A week later and Sammy was anxiously pacing the house, waiting for Bilbo and Ollie to return from the surgery. Bilbo had texted a while ago, letting them know that Ollie was awake and okay, groggy but otherwise fine. Most of the family were currently preparing for the Australia series, except for Bessie, Ali, and Rory who were setting up Ollie and Rory's room so that he would be comfortable once he got home. Bilbo had taken the day off from training so that he could be with Ollie for the surgery, knowing the ginger would feel more comfortable with him there and Sammy had opted-out of the series altogether so he could stay at home and comfort Ollie. 

The front door opened and Bilbo helped Ollie into the house. "Hey, Olster," Sammy cooed, taking Ollie's weight from Bilbo and helping him through into the living room. He settled him on the sofa before crouching by his feet to pull off his shoes, "I figured we could watch some documentaries while you recover. Daddy has to go join the Test Match Special team soon and then it's just going to be us, Bessie, and Rory." 

As if summoned, the other's filtered into the living room, cooing soothingly at Ollie. Rory carefully sat next to him, curling around the ginger and kissing him softly. Bessie slumped next to Sammy, letting the blonde curl up on his lap while he buried his face in the soft hair. 

"We have to go now, baby," Ali cooed, pressing a soft kiss to Ollie's forehead before staring intently at Rory. "I'm leaving them in your care, don't make me regret this." 

"I won't," Rory assured, "Sammy isn't allowed in the kitchen without someone present. Ollie needs to take codeine four times a day and Bessie is an angel." Although Rory had been part of the family for almost two years, he'd never been left alone with only the babies before, not out of a lack of trust but simply because Ali was paranoid about leaving Sammy alone anywhere. 

Ali looked at him slightly before nodding, leaving the room to grab his bags. "Sammy," Bilbo called out, gaining the blonde's attention before he continued, "please don't burn the house down while we're gone. If you need anything, call me, I don't care what time it is but you call me. Promise me?" Sammy nodded happily, leaning forward to press a kiss to Bilbo's cheek before curling back into Bessie's chest. 

"Bilbo, we're gonna be late," Ali shouted, stopping Sam from continuing his small rant to Sammy. 

Bilbo turned back to the group, staring at Rory with distrust before pressing a soft kiss to Ollie's forehead. "If any of them get hurt while you're in charge, I will ruin you," he murmured, his voice quiet enough that Bessie and Sammy couldn't hear him. Rory nodded, gulping heavily and shifting awkwardly when Bilbo smiled happily, quickly making his way out of the room. "We'll be back in about a week, if you need anything please call." 

Rory sighed when the front door slammed closed moments later, "who wants ice-cream?" He asked, easing Ollie onto the sofa before heading into the kitchen when Sammy cheered happily. 


End file.
